Healing Our Hearts
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

Chapter One

Robin had work for the last twenty four hours straight. She was beyond tired so instead of heading home she entered the deserted doctor's corridors. Grateful to be alone she showered, slipped on some sweats and climbed into the bunk. She let her eyes flutter shut and was soon asleep.

Patrick arrived at worked and was given Robin's cases. He had some questions so he called her, hoping to catch no luck he left her a message. Making his rounds and a one surgery later Patrick was tired. He was coming down with a head cold. Epiphany told him to go take a nap and she would page him if anything was wrong. Patrick agreed and headed towards the doctor's corridors. He smiled when he saw Robin's eyes meet his when he walked in.

"I tried calling you at home." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was too tired to drive." Robin said. "I am still too tired."

"Well then you sleep." Patrick said.

Robin sat up and felt his head.

"You have a fever." Robin said. "You must have caught the head cold going around."

"I think so, Leyla had it last week." Patrick said.

"Oh." Robin said feeling as if she was suddenly naked in front of him.

"Sorry." Patrick said. "I know it is still hard."

"No, you are allowed to date whoever." Robin said.

"I am not dating her." Patrick admitted. "I lied when I said we were sleeping together."

"Oh." Robin said. "Why?"

"Because I was mad, you broke up with me and honestly I wasn't handling it well."

"Oh." Robin said. "It hasn't been nice on my end."

"I know." Patrick said. "I am sorry I have been throwing things in your face."

"I knew you were hurt." Robin said. "I caused it so I should pay got it."

"No, I should've acted like an adult not a child." Patrick said.

"How about we leave it in the past?" Robin asked.

"Ok.' Patrick said. "But you should know I did kiss her."

"I know, on the roof after we broke up, Leyla threw it in my face." Robin said. "I asked her to run some test over because I was missing some one a patient and she like that."

"Oh, I am sorry, she has been a bit possessive after that kiss." Patrick said. "I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, but I was so angry and confused."

"Patrick you don't have to explain to me." Robin said. "If you don't want to see her I suggest you tell her, because if she tries to throw you in my face again I will rip hers off."

"I will talk with her." Patrick said. "You should get some sleep."

"Why did you come in here?" Robin asked.

"Epiphany ordered me to lay down for awhile." Patrick said.

"Well then you should." Robin said.

"Robin there is only one bed." Patrick said. "And you need it."

"Come on we can share, just grab yourself a blanket." Robin said moving over.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, you need to get some sleep and well I am too tired to take over your shift if you pass out." Robin said not admitting her wanted him near. She hadn't been able to sleep well since they broke up and the thoughts of him with another women drove her mad.

Patrick smiled and grabbed a blanket. Laying down next to Robin who was nearly out again. He covered himself with the blanket and tried to sleep. It was when Robin finally rolled over and placed her head on his chest that he was able to finally get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Two

Emily and Elizabeth were walking down the hall talking about getting the kids together for a sleep over.

"Dr. Quartermaine, have you seen doctor Drake?" Leyla asked.

"No." Emily said. "He wasn't feeling well so maybe he left early." Emily said.

"Oh, well he would've called." Leyla said. "If you see him tell him I need to speak with him please."

"Is this a personal or professional matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Frankly Nurse Spencer that isn't your concern." Leyla sneered.

"Oh, well pardon me." Elizabeth said. "You shouldn't be so rude to people."

"I am sorry, but I need to find him." Leyla said. "If he is with her I am going to scream."

"You mean if Patrick is with Robin?" Emily asked.

"Yes, her car is here so she is still in the hospital and he is missing." Leyla said.

"So you think they are together what making love and finding a way back together?" Emily asked.

"Patrick has moved on from the vial women." Leyla said.

"Nurse Mir." Emily said. "I will be speaking with Epiphany and Dr. Quartermaine about this."

"I did nothing wrong?" Leyla said in defense.

"Emily what is going on?" Monica asked rounding the corner with Epiphany and Bobbie.

"Nurse Mir here was saying Robin was a vial women and I want to know why?" Emily said.

"She has HIV and there for she shouldn't be a doctor." Leyla said. "She treats people and could make them sick. It is just not right. And she could've of given them to my boy… I mean Patrick."

"First off Nurse Mir." Bobbie said. "Robin is a wonderful person. Yes she has HIV and she has had it for ten years. She is an amazing doctor and you will not disrespect her like that."

"And second." Monica picked up. "What goes on between you and Patrick in your personal lives is to be kept out of this hospital. And if I hear you say one more bad thing about Robin you will need to find a new profession in a new country."

"Yes Doctor." Leyla said.

"Epiphany take her and make her do her job please." Monica said.

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine." Epiphany said walking her away.

"I am sorry." Emily said. "But she just gets on my nerves."

"It is ok." Monica said. "We need to see her true colors in order to make a decision as to her placement at GH."

"Ok, well I off to see Spencer." Emily said. "He is down in daycare.'

"Let me grab some snacks from the doctor's lounge and I will join you." Elizabeth added

"You girls have fun." Bobbie said walking away with Monica.

Emily and Elizabeth walked into the doctor's lounge and froze. There cuddled up on the bed was Robin and Patrick. Both were sleeping amazingly.

"I guess they are together." Elizabeth whispered to Emily as they grabbed snacks.

"They are going to find their way back to one another sooner or later, so I guess they are on their way." Emily whispered as they left the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Three

Robin slowly opened her eyes and let the work come back into focus. Looking down she saw her and Patrick wrapped up together on the bed. She had finally slept so well, she was finally where she longed to be for so many nights. Looking up she watched him sleep. He was sick and she knew he hated being sick, the last time scared him because he was facing the threat of HIV. She moved her hand up and felt his head. He was still a little warm. She smiled when his hand caught hers and held it to his skin.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Patrick asked not opening her eyes.

"Maybe." Robin teased. "I just woke up and was checking to see if you had a fever."

"Oh, well what is your diagnoses Dr. Scorpio?"

"You are still warm, but not a high fever." Robin said. "You should get some more sleep."

"You need sleep to." Patrick said. "How about we both go back to sleep."

"I am not that tired." Robin said. "Plus I need to take my pills and eat something."

"Oh." Patrick said sitting up.

"I have them in my bag right there." Robin said pointing to the bag on the chair.

Patrick stood up and handed her, her bag. Going over to the refrigerator her grabbed some water and some cold Chinese he brought in. Sitting back on the bed she took her pills and they ate some of the food.

"Thank you." Robin said. "I haven't eaten Chinese food in forever."

"Really, it is all I seem to eat. You know I am not a cook and well corndogs and beer aren't the same."

"I know." Robin said. "This was what I needed, not I am tired again."

"Ok, well I haven't been paged and Epiphany said to rest until I was needed." Patrick said taking the food and bottles of water and setting them on the table. He laid back down and Robin hesitated laying back down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Robin said. "I am just over thinking again."

"What are you over thinking?" Patrick asked.

"How right it feels to sleep here with you." Robin said. "The truth is I haven't been sleeping well."

"Same for me." Patrick said. "I haven't slept well either. The bed and couch reminds me of all the times we you know."

"I know." Robin said. "I am just over thinking things again, how about we just get some sleep."

"Ok." Robin said laying down with her head on his chest. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah this is fine." Patrick said.

Soon both were sleeping again.

Emily walked to the nurse's station where Elizabeth was working.

"So have you checked on them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, they are woke ate some food and went back to sleep." Emily said.

"I hope they find a way, Robin deserves to be happy after ll she has been through, her life has been a rollercoaster and then it calmed down and she was calling the shots and now it looked like fate is again."

"Well I know fate and she is working for them." Emily said. "I think it will be no time at all and they will be back together and more in love then ever."

"I hope so." Elizabeth said. "Now to make a certain stalker in pink disappear."

"I could call Jason." Emily suggested.

"No, I think that is too drastic." Elizabeth said. "I think fate will make her get the picture."

"What are you to talking about?" Epiphany asked.

"Just fate." Emily said grabbing her charts and walking away.

"Fate?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes, fate and it's why of making things right." Elizabeth added before walking away.

Epiphany nodded and walked away to make her rounds.

PLEASE REVIEW CHANTEL


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Four

Patrick woke and looked down. Robin was smiling in her sleep. Running his hands down her face Patrick felt her move to his touch. He knew he should stop but he wanted to be closer to her. Moving down slightly on the bed he moved his hand down her back. He froze when Robin rolled over. When she settled back into him, he held her close. He wanted her, his body was crying out for her. Once he was sure he was settled he moved his hands over her flat stomach. He knew she longed to have a child, one to grow inside her and be a mom to. Months ago when they broke up he was sure he didn't want to be a father, he couldn't see kids in his life, kids calling him daddy, but the more time he spent alone the more he wanted Robin and the kids she had dreamed of. Daring he moved his hands under her shirt and felt her soft skin. It felt so warm and amazing. Not wanting to wake her he removed her hands but she instantly shifted to find the warmth again. Closing his eyes he knew she had woken up. Robin knew he had touched her the moment he hands came in contact with her skin. She knew his touch. Deciding to temp him even more she sat up and took her sweat shirt off. She ad a wife beater with now bra on. Settling back down she acted like she was getting comfortable again and dozed off. Patrick waited until it looked like she was asleep and opened his eyes. He could see her laying peacefully. Moving his hands back to her stomach he lifted the material and ran his hands over her flesh. She was so intoxicating to him. Deciding to see how far he could get without waking her he lift her shirt so it was showing off her chest. Moving his head down he took one nipple in his mouth until it got hard. Moved over he did the same to the other.

When he looked back up at her face he found her looking at him.

"Sorry." He said, but she stopped him by leaning forward and kissing him.

"No need to be sorry." She said. "I was tempting you."

"Were you Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." She said kissing him again. "The truth is I want you." She whispered in his ear.

"I want you too." Patrick said starring at her.

"Lock the door and have me." Robin said.

Patrick stood up and walked to the door. Locking the door he walked back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I want you." Robin said. "Please make love to me Patrick."

"I have waited months to hear those words." Patrick said leaning forward and kissing her. Robin pulled at the scrubs short he was wearing and pulled it off. Patrick lifted the wife beater off and tossed it to the floor with his shirt. Patrick moved to take off her sweats. Letting them land with the other clothes. Robin reached for his scrubs bottoms. Letting them fall to the floor Patrick stepped out of them.

"Do you have a…."

"In my bag." Robin said reaching in and setting one on the table next to the bed.

She leaned back on the pillows and Patrick covered her body with his. Letting the feel of their skin remember the feeling of the other. Rolling her head back she let him kiss the nape of her neck. Robin ran her hands softly up his arms. Patrick ran on hand down her body feeing the curves he had memorized so well. Running one hand over her stomach he gently moved it down over the shaven skin, His finger ran over her swelling clit and the puffy pink lips he love. Moving his finger his skillfully brought her to a swift orgasm that left he wanting more. Robin grabbed the condom and placed it in his hand.

"I need you now." She whispered.

Patrick tore open the condom and rolled it on. Moving over so he was on top of her he looked deep in her eyes as he moved in her. Robin tired not to moan so they didn't draw attention to themselves. Patrick kissed her and he moaned into his mouth. He began a slow pace to work her up. Robin clawed at his back and he began moving harder and harder. He moved one of her legs onto his shoulder and moved so he was driving into with the maximum penetration. Robin rolled her head back as her inside began to boil. She ran her hands up his chest and then over hers. He body was ready to explode. Patrick sensed she was close so he let go of her leg and she wrapped both around his waist drawing him closer. Moving together they were found they were craving more. Patrick leaned down and kissed her as their orgasm took over their senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Five

"Epiphany, I need the Lacey, Hilliard, McCall and Gomez charts." Monica asked.

"I have Amanda's Lacey's chart." Emily said. "I didn't refer her to any one?"

"I know." Monica said. "Tracy did it again and now I have to find out if they used the Trego line of condoms."

"Is it a bad batch?" Emily asked.

"Yes, very bad, they out a recall for it out, but the line has been bad for awhile." Monica said.

"That is the line Nikolas and I use." Emily said.

"Em, do you think you are pregnant?" Monica asked.

"No, but we have been talking about it and right now a baby wouldn't work." Emily said. "But what if the choice has been taken out of are hands."

"Ok, breathe, we will get you tested if you like." Monica asked. "It will be ok."

"Here are those other charts." Epiphany said. "You should know three other girls have come in pregnant this morning."

"Ok, well I need those charts too." Monica said.

"Do you think Sam and Lucky used those condoms." Emily asked.

"Well she is your sister so call and ask her." Monica said.

"Ok." Emily said picking up the phone.

"Hey Sam, it is Emily."

"Hi." Sam said. "What's up?"

"Well I need to know if you and Lucky use the condom brand Trego?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think that is it." Sam said. "One sec." She walked to the drawer and pulled out the box. "Yes, it is the brand Lucky brought, why?"

"It is made by ELQ and let's say they are bad." Emily said.

"Ok, so I can get rid of them." Sam said. "I am pregnant so we don't need them."

"Sam, I am telling you this, because this is the reason you are pregnant, they are defective."

"I get that." Sam said. "But Emily I am pregnant, I never thought it would happen. I am not going to be suing anyone over it."

"Ok, I will let my mom know."

"Ok, Lucky is home so I have to go." Sam said.

"Ok, bye." Emily said hanging up and looking over at Monica.

"What did she say?" Monica asked.

"They used them and she wont sue, she is more then happy with the results." Emily said.

"That is one down." Monica said.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tracy did it again." Monica said. "You and Jason aren't using the Trego line of condoms are you?"

"No, we switched to a brand ELQ doesn't make. Yes Enduro's gave us Jake, but I don't want another baby right now." Liz said.

"Ok, good." Monica said. "Now I have some calls to make."

She walked away and Emily turned to Elizabeth.

"Did you check in on them?" Emily asked.

"I was just bout to." Elizabeth said. "Want to come."

"Ok." Emily said as they walked down the hall.

As the approached the door they froze. Leyla was rounding the corner.

"I still can't find Patrick, are you sure you haven't seen him." Leyla asked.

"Positive." Emily said. "Epiphany is looking for you."

Leyla nodded and walked away. Once they were sure she was gone they tried the door but found it locked. Looking at one another they smiled and walked away.

Patrick laid next to Robin running his hands up and down her body.

"You were amazing." Robin said looking at him.

"So were you." Patrick added. "I have missed touching you."

"I know." Robin said. "It is all I could think about sometimes. You want to know how many cold showers I have had?"

"About as many as me." Patrick said.

"So, I know this is a mood damper but what next?"

"Well I think we should talk more and find a way, because I can't live without you Robin and I don't want to."

"What about what broke us up in the first place?" Robin asked.

"We should talk about it." Patrick said. "I am still unsure about being a father, but I am not turned off to the idea."

"You aren't saying that just so we can have sex again are you." Robin asked.

"No, I am saying it because I have done a lot of thinking and now that we are here I know what I want." Patrick said. "I realized I need to open myself up and see that with you I can tackle anything."

"Yeah, together we are strong." Robin said. "So I think we should talk more and take well baby steps."

"I like that." Patrick said leaning down and kissing her. "Was that to fast."

"We will take baby steps tomorrow." Robin said. "Right now I want you again."

Patrick smiled and kissed her again. Robin grabbed another condom out of her bag and he slipped it on. He was behind her so he slowly slid into her. Moving in small thrust he knew she would explode soon. Grabbing her hips he moved her with him. She moaned lightly as he worked her body. Moving one hand down he applied pressure to her clit and she lost it. She moved more and more as he did. Both were lost in the feeling of one another. After a mind blowing orgasm Robin moved so she was one top riding him hard. She threw her head back and he ran one hand up her chest as the other held her back. Moving her hips up and down while throwing a swivel of her hips every now and then she was lost in the sensation of it all. Patrick leaned forward placing both hands on her hips, her moved so she was arched off the bed and he was moving in and out of her. Robin gripped the sheets as her body craved more of him. Patrick moved in and out with long deep thrust. He could hear her moan without letting it escape her lips. Moving more and more he could feel her on the brink. Some how Robin moved so she was facing him while the continued to make love. As she began her orgasm she felt him with explode with each thrust. She was lost in the feel of him when a beeping brought them out of their time together. Both of their pagers were going off with 911's from the ER.

Robin and Patrick walked into the ER and saw people everywhere.

"Dr. Drake, head trauma in one." Epiphany said.

"Be brilliant." Robin said and walked away to help someone just rushed in.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Six

An hour later Robin was waiting for the next ambulance to roll in. There was an explosion on the docks. The Mob war was claiming more victims every day. Anthony Zachara was out of control. The bus pulled up and a young girl about four was rushed into the ER.

"Page Patrick, I mean Dr. Drake junior, this is a 911." Robin said.

"Cubical four is yours." Elizabeth said joining Robin.

"We need an OR ready now." Robin said. "Get a portable chest and CT now."

"IV's open and pushing fluids." Bobbie said.

"Ok, I need to she needs help breathing." Robin said placing a tube down her throat. "Run full oxygen."

"He breathing is raddled." Bobbie said.

Robin listened to her breathing.

"Ok, she has a collapsed lung, set up a tray." Robin ordered.

"CT is here." Elizabeth said.

"What is going on?" Patrick asked running in.

"Four year old with possible head trauma." Robin said finishing enfilading her left lung.

"I have the scans." A man said.

Patrick took them and looked throw them.

"I see two bleeders, I am going to need help, I need you and my father." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Bobbie can you scrub in?"

"I will take her to the OR and scrub in." Bobbie said.

"Elizabeth I need you to." Patrick said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said taking the girl up with Bobbie.

Robin and Patrick rushed to change and scrub up.

"We don't know her name or who the mother is so Monica signed off on the surgery." Emily said.

"Are you joining us?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Emily said scrubbing up.

"I heard I was needed?" Noah asked coming in.

"Four year old with two bleeds." Patrick said. "One is near the frontal lobe and the other at the base of her skull."

"Ok, how re we doing this." Noah asked scrubbing in.

"You and Emily here are taking the one at the base of the skull, Robin and I got the frontal lobe. Yours will go first, it is smaller and should be an in and out." Patrick said.

"Tag teaming, ok." Noah said. "Lets get to it."

They entered the OR and began working. The bleed at the base of the skull was taken care of in minutes. The one near the frontal lobe was harder. An hour later the little girl was wheeled to a room while everyone talked over her treatment.

"I think antibiotics and we watch her." Robin said.

"I think it would be best." Noah said. "We need to find her family."

"Ok." Patrick said as all their pagers when off. "It's the ER."

"I hope this war ends soon." Emily said as they headed down.

The ER was swamp still, this time it was an explosion at the parks carnival.

"Does this man get off hurting people?" Robin asked aloud.

"Robin, Robin." Sonny said. "It is Alexis and Kristina."

Patrick and Robin ran over.

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

"Alexis was hit by a falling sign." Sonny said. "And Kristina was trampled over and I think her wrist is broken."

"No, o don't touch me." Kristina yelled. "Daddy make them stop."

"Ok, Kristina you remember Robin, she is going to help you." Sonny said.

"I will take a look at Alexis." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said and they wheeled her away.

"No, mommy, mommy." Kristina yelled.

"Sonny we may need to sedate her." Robin said.

"Ok, just do what is needed." Sonny said. "Baby, the doctors are going to help mommy, but you need help to."

"No shots." Kristina yelled.

"It wont hurt." Robin said. "I promise, it is just going to make you sleepy."

"I am not tired." Kristina fought.

"Kristina Addella." Sonny said. "Stop."

Kristin froze and Robin gave her the shot. Soon she was sleeping.

"Ok, I am going to check her over." Robin said. "She will be asleep for awhile."

"Ok." Sonny said. "But I want to stay."

"That is fine." Robin said checking her over.

"She needs a full body scan now." Robin told the nurse.

"Right away." She replied and picked up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Sonny asked.

"You said she was trampled, I think she might be bleeding internally. The scan will let us know."

"They are ready for her." The nurse said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Mr. Corinthos is going to walk up with you."

"Ok." She nodded and they headed up.

"How is she?" Robin asked entering the room where Alexis was.

"She is fine." Patrick said. "A few broken ribs but all is good."

"That is good." Robin said. "I think Kristina is bleeding in her stomach. I sent her for a full body scan."

"Ok, well Alexis is being moved to a room so I can help you."

"Patrick." Leyla asked walking up.

"What?" He snapped.

"I think we should talk." She said.

"Now, is not the time." Patrick said. "If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a mob war and the fall out."

"Robin, Kristina is back." Elizabeth said coming in.

Robin left with Patrick and went into Kristina's room. Taking the scans they looked through them.

"You were right." Patrick said. "There is blood in the abdomen."

"Ok." Robin said. "Her head is clear, her right wrist is broken."

"Ok, we can cast her later." Patrick said.

"Does she need surgery?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Robin said. "There is blood in her abdomen."

"Ok, well do what you have to, to save my baby girl." Sonny said. "It is you two doing the surgery."

"Yes." Patrick said.

"OR 5 is clear." Elizabeth said coming in.

"Ok." Robin said. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Seven

Two hours later Kristina was wheeled into a room with Alexis and the little girl.

"We are three to a room." Bobbie said.

"Ok." Robin said. "Has anyone come forward about her."

"No, but I found a name in her pants pocket. Her name is Amberlee."

"That is a nice name." Robin said.

"Robin read this." Bobbie said handing her the note.

"Dear Stranger, if you find this little girl she is yours." Robin said.

"Someone left her on the docks." Bobbie said.

"That is so sad." Patrick said.

"I know." Bobbie said. "I have called children services."

"Ok." Robin said handing her the note.

They looked over and saw Sonny sitting with Kristina.

"Her surgery was good." Patrick said. "She has several small bleeders, but is good, we are giving her blood to help with what she lost."

"Is she going to make a recovery, she is only seven?" Sonny asked.

"She will be fine." Robin said. "A few weeks on bed rest and Jello and all will be good."

"What?" Alexis said waking up.

Sonny moved over to her.

"Hey there." Sonny said. "How do you feel?"

"Like a sign feel on me." Alexis said.

"Well it did." Patrick said. "But you are lucky you only have two broken ribs."

"Where is Kristina?" Alexis asked.

Sonny looked over at her small frame.

"She is sleeping." Robin said. "We had to operate."

"What?" Alexis said trying to get up.

"No." Patrick said. "You have to lay there for a day or two."

"No, I need to see my daughter."

"She is right there." Sonny said looking across the room. "She is going to be fine."

"What happened to her?" Alexis asked.

"She had some bleeding in her abdomen." Patrick said. "We got it all cleared up. She is getting some blood to help with what she lost. She also has a broken right wrist, it will be in a cast for a few weeks until it heals."

"It was a mistake to go to the park." Alexis said.

"This war has gotten out of hand." Robin said.

"I know." Sonny said. "It will end tonight."

Robin would've asked more but she and Patrick were both paged.

"We have to go, Kristina will be out most of the night." Robin said. "We will check in when we can."

"Ok." Sonny said.

Robin and Patrick rushed off to the ER. This time it was a building fire at several warehouses. After hours of treating people Robin found a chair and sat down. The ER was closed and cleared. Her feet were killing her.

"Hey." Patrick said sitting across from her.

"Hey." Robin said. "How was your last surgery?"

"It went well." Patrick said. "What's wrong?"

"My feet are killing me." Robin said. "A stretcher or two ran them over."

"Oh." Patrick said lifting her feet up. "Let me look."

Carefully he removed her shoes and socks.

"Do you think you have any broken toes?" Patrick asked.

"Now, they just need a good soak in hot water and a nice massage." Robin said.

Patrick moved his hands over her feet feeling for anything that would be out of place.

"Is everything ok?" Epiphany walking up.

"Yeah." Robin said. "My feet are just killing me, they got ran over."

"Oh." She said. "Social Services called and said they can't make her today, but allowed the hospital to take whatever actions needed to help her."

"Ok." Robin said. "I should go check on her."

"I can go with." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said putting her socks and shoes on.

As they walked to the elevator Leyla came up.

"Can we talk now?" She asked ignoring Robin.

"I am on my way to see someone." Patrick said.

"No, you two should talk, I will meet you up there." Robin said stepping onto the elevator.

"Ok." Patrick said.

Robin smiled and let the doors shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Eight

"Ok, come on let's sit." Patrick said.

"Ok." Leyla said trying to take his hand but he moved it away from her.

As they sat down Leyla smiled at him.

"I was thinking. We should do something." She said.

"I don't think that will work." Patrick said. "I shouldn't have kissed you and led you on."

"What, no you did what you wanted to and there is nothing wrong with that." Leyla said. "So I was thinking we could go on a real date, you know you pick me up, bring me flowers and all. We could go to a nice restaurant and have a nice dinner, then we could go back to your place and you could have me for dessert."

"No." Patrick said. "We can't do any of that."

"Why not?" Leyla asked.

"Because I am getting back together with Robin." Patrick said.

"What?" Leyla said. "No way I am losing you to that vial women."

"Robin is not vial." Patrick said. "And I am not your to lose."

"But we have been talking about being together."

"I know, but it was just talk. I am sorry I led you on, but my heart and soul belong with Robin. I belong with Robin. I am sorry but you and I can never be."

"I can't believe you are saying this." Leyla said. "I thought you really cared about me."

"I like you as a person, but nothing more. I know I have been flirting with you and leading you on and for that reason I am so sorry."

"So you are just going to leave and go be with her." Leyla said.

"I have been with her all day." Patrick said. "We have talked about a lot of things and I know now that I want to be with her."

"Fine, I hate you." Leyla said. "I wish I never came here."

She ran out of GH. Patrick knew he would hear it from Epiphany but he knew he belonged with Robin.

Walking to the elevator he pressed the button and stepped on when the doors opened.

Robin sat looking at Amberlee. She was still sleeping. Alexis was sleeping again. Kristina wasn't expected to wake until morning so Sonny left to make come calls.

"How are they dong?" Patrick asked coming in.

"Alexis was given some sleeping and pain meds. She is out. Kristina is doing good. Amberlee had some test done we are just waiting for the results tome come in."

"Well that is good." Patrick said.

"I hope she fine." Robin said. "She looks like she has been through a lot in her life."

"I know." Patrick said. "How about you let me take you home so you can sleep."

"Ok." Robin said. "It has been a long day or night."

"I know." Patrick said taking her hand.

"How did things go with Leyla?" Robin asked as they walked to the doctor's lounge.

"She was upset, but I think she knew we weren't going to work. I told her my heart and soul belonged to you."

"I am glad." Robin said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Patrick said. "How about we just crash here, incase Amberlee or Kristina need us?"

"Ok." Robin said. "I need some food and I want my feet stop hurting."

"You change and I will be right back." Patrick said kissing her quickly and then leaving.

Robin watched him go then changed into some kapreas and a tank. Settling into the bed she watch Patrick come back in. He had a rolling cart with a tube of hot water on it. With some food from Kelly's. Setting a towel on the floor and then the tube he sat down on the bed.

"For you to soak your feet." Patrick said. "And I called Kelly's after my shift and Mike sent this over."

"Thank you." Robin said kissing him and then moving to the edge of the bed. She placed her feet in the tube and sighed. "I need this."

"I am glad you like." Patrick said. "I am going to shower and change."

"Ok." Robin said watching him walk to the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and Emily, Noah, Bobbie and Elizabeth came in.

"Hey." Emily said. "Mind if we eat in here?"

"Nope." Robin said. "Patrick is showering and I am soaking my feet."

Patrick came out in some jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey." He said and slid up behind Robin.

"So are you two back together?" Bobbie asked.

"We are working on it." Patrick said.

Robin took her feet out of the water and dried them off. Moving so she was sitting side ways between her legs she smiled.

"My feet feel better thank you." She said. "And the food is amazing."

"I am glad you like." Patrick said stealing her French fry.

"So, how is Kristina doing?" Emily asked.

"She is doing good." Robin said.

"How is Amberlee doing?" Noah asked.

"We are waiting for some test to come back." Robin said. "I hope she is going t be ok."

"Everyone is calling her a miracle." Bobbie said.

"If she lives it will be one." Patrick said. "At the age of four she should be going to school and learning her ABC's not lying in a bed fighting to live."

"She will make it." Robin said. "I know she will."

"Well you two look beat, so I can wait for her test and let you know." Noah said.

"Ok." Patrick said.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Well I am off, I have rounds." Noah said. "Talk to you later."

"Me too." Bobbie said joining him as they left.

Emily, Elizabeth, Robin and Patrick sat eating.

"So how are your boys." Robin asked.

"Cameron is good. He is with Lucky and Sam this weekend and Jake is home with Jason." Elizabeth said.

"It is amazing how you four worked things out." Robin said.

"I know, but Cameron knows Lucky as his daddy and I wont take that way from him, and believe it or not Sam is good with him. Cameron loves her, and I can't tell my son not to love her. It would be like telling Kristina not to love Carly."

"I know." Robin said. "How is Spencer?"

"He is good, walking, and he is starting to talk." Emily said. "Nikolas pouted for a week when Spencer called me mama before he called him dada."

"Awe, poor Nikolas, but I bet your heart felt so whole and wonderful." Robin said.

"It did and does every time he calls for me. I know I am not his birth mother, but I am the only mom he has known and will ever know." Emily said. "I could not imagine him not in my life."

"He is a lucky boy." Patrick said yawning.

"We should go, I want to head home to my guys." Elizabeth said. "That is if Jason is home."

"Ok." Robin said. "Thanks for talking to us."

"I am heading out too." Emily said. "Spencer is in daycare and I know he wants to go home."

"Ok." Patrick said. "See you ladies later."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Nine

Emily and Elizabeth nodded and left the room. Robin finished her sandwich and fries while Patrick ate his chicken strips.

"Are your feet killing you still?"

"They hurt, but I think they will be ok." Robin said.

"Well I have one more thing in store for them." Patrick said getting up and moving the boll of now cold water back to the rolling cart. Setting there empty trays in the trash he pulled out a bottle of lavender scented massage oils.

"A foot massage." Patrick said.

Robin smiled.

"Patrick you don't have too." Robin said.

"I want to, any reason to touch you is enough for me." Patrick said going over and locking to door. "So lay back and relax."

Robin did as he ordered. Patrick poured some oil on his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil.

"You are spoiling me." Robin said as he began running his hands over the soft and sore skin.

"Well you have been working hard lately and I have been a jerk, this is my way of saying I am sorry."

"Well more of this and you are forgiven." Robin said.

"You got it." Patrick said. "You just relax and let me take care of you."

"Ok, doctor." Robin teased.

Patrick chuckled at what she said and went about massaging her feet. Robin let her eyes drift close and let sleep over take her. Patrick watched her as she feel asleep. She looked like she was finally at peace. He knew his nights had been rough, but he wasn't sure until she told him how hers had been. He didn't want to be away from her for one more night, but knew they had a lot to work out. After she was out for an hour he cleaned up and covered her. Letting her sleep he slipped on some shoes and walked out to see how Amberlee, Kristina and Alexis were doing. Walking in he saw Sonny reading to an awake Kristina.

"Hey." Patrick said. "How are you doing?"

"She is tired." Sonny said.

"Well she has been through a lot." Patrick said. "She has to take it easy and heal."

"I am reading her, her favorite book." Sonny said.

"When is mommy going to wake up?" Kristina asked.

"Your mommy was given something to help her sleep." Patrick said. "She will be awake in the morning when you wake back up."

"Can I wait for her to wake up?"

"No, baby girl." Sonny said. "You and mommy need to rest and sleep is good."

"Ok." She said. "Will you finish my story?"

"Of course." Sonny said.

Patrick nodded and walked over to Amberlee. Picking up her chart he saw there was no change, she was still out cold. Noah came in and saw him.

"Son, I need to talk with you in the hall." Noah said.

Nodding Patrick fallowed him to the hall and waited to here the news.

"She is healing." Noah said. "But there is something we didn't think f when she came in?"

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Someone molested her Patrick." Noah said. "I am sorry."

"Does it look like once or something that has been going on for awhile?" Patrick asked.

"She has scars." Noah said. "Kelly did an exam and it shows some damage."

"Who would do that to a child?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know son." Noah said. "There is no lasting physical damage but we are unsure about mental, emotional or physiological damage."

"Ok, I should fill Robin in, this is going to kill her."

"Just tell her we are all pulling for her." Noah said.

"Ok." Patrick said. "I'll see you later."

Patrick walked down the hall and stopped out side the door to the doctor's lounge. Placing his head against the wall he let the tears slip from his eyes. He felt broken.

Placing his hands on the doorknob he wiped the tears from his face and went in. He saw that Robin was still sleeping peacefully decided to wait until they got some sleep before telling her about Amberlee. He knew it was going to be hard on her. Climbing in bed he took her in his arms and held her close. Robin wrapped herself around him as they fell asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Ten

Patrick found it hard to sleep. He kept thinking of Amberlee crying out for help. He could see some monster hurting her.

"No, stop." Patrick screamed as he jerked out of bed.

Sitting up Robin looked over at him.

"Patrick what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It was a nightmare." Patrick said. "A really bad nightmare."

"Tell me about it." Robin said.

"Ok, but first I have to tell you something about Amberlee." Patrick said.

"Is something wrong, did a test come back with bad news?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes." Patrick said. "But is was a test Kelly did."

"Kelly?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Bobbie and Epiphany noticed some bruising and they called for Kelly. She did an exam and Amberlee has been molested, Robin. Not just once, but it looks like several times."

"Who would do that to a child?" Robin asked. "A sweet little girl?"

"I don't know." Patrick said. "But she is safe now, Robin she can get the help she needs."

"Ok, good." Robin said trying to think and digest everything all at once. Looking up she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Patrick, what are you thinking?"

"I just think it is sad. You have a child just to hurt her like that. It makes me wonder where she came from." Patrick said blinking back the tears.

"You want to kill whoever did this." Robin said.

"I do." Patrick said. "I think it is so horrible that a person could do this. They must not have a heart or soul."

"Patrick baby people like that are monsters, don't try to understand them. Right now Amberlee is safe and we cam make sure she remains safe." Robin said as he looked both angry and mad.

"No one is ever going to hurt her again." Patrick said.

"Come here." Robin said enveloping him in her arms. She had him as the anger, fear and every other emotion he was feeling had passed. Patrick had fallen asleep so Robin laid him in the bed and walked down the hall. Looking in on several people she wondered when they would be called for the next wave of injured people.

"A penny for your thoughts." Sonny said handing her a shiny penny.

"Why aren't you home?" Robin asked.

"Because my baby girl is in that room." Sonny said. "I am not leaving her."

"Oh, Noah said Kristina was doing better." Robin said.

"She is, but I know when something is on your mind." Sonny said. "So I paid, so fess up."

"Patrick and I split because I wanted kids and he didn't." Robin said taking a seat. "Now we are back together and I am not sure. That little girl in there was left on the docks. She was caught in the explosion yesterday. We just found out whoever left her on the docks abused her."

"Some one hit her?" Sonny asked.

"I am sure it was part of it." Robin said. "Someone did the unthinkable."

"You mean someone…"

"Yes." Robin said. "Patrick is so heart broken over it."

"Sometimes when you meet someone they grab your heart. Sometimes you don't know it until something happens and then there is no going back."

"I know." Robin said. "But Patrick was so against children, but to seem him in this much pain over one he doesn't know, it confuses the hell out of me."

"I ran into Patrick a few weeks back. I was playing with Kristina on the swings in the park. We had just had ice cream and cocoa at Kelly's. We talked, he wants kids Robin, he is just so unsure about how to be a father. I told him I didn't know how to be a father or if I was going to be one, but I have three kids that I love more then this world and I am a good father. You never know how things are going to go, but hearing their heart beat on the monitor, holding them for the first time and knowing this little life loves you more then it knows is amazing. Patrick is going to be a good dad to any child, but he will be a great dad to any child that you are a mother too."

"Thanks." Robin said smiling as her beeper went off.

"That is the ER, I guess the next explosion hit." Robin said.

"I am trying to find him to stop him." Sonny said.

"Do it fast." Robin said setting off at a run. Meeting up with Patrick they headed to the ER.

After hours and hours of working on person after person Robin finally sat in a chair in the now cleared waiting room. Coming over and sitting next t her Emily laid her head on her shoulder.

"I am so tired." Emily said. "And Spencer was crying when I left."

"Well go home." Robin said.

"I have to work my shift now." Emily said.

"I will cover for you for a few hours. Go home, shower, hold your baby and kiss your guys." Robin said. "Come in with four hours left to work and we will be good."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes go." Robin said.

"Thanks." Emily said getting up. See you at two."

Robin nodded as Emily ran out the door.

"Dr. Scorpio, a phone call on line one." A nurse at the station called.

Getting up Robin walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Dr. Scorpio." Robin said. "Hello, is anyone there?"

The phone went dead a second later.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked coming up as she hung up the phone.

"I got a call, but when I said hello know one was there." Robin said.

"Oh, well how about we get out of here." Patrick suggested.

"I said I would cover for Emily for half her shift." Robin said.

"Oh, well then why don't I go take a nap and we can switch off in two hours and then we can switch and you can take a nap." Patrick said.

"Why don't you just go home and we can meet up for dinner if we aren't back here." Robin said.

"Robin, Patrick." Sonny said coming up.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Anthony was found dead after the last explosions. It looks like Johnny was caught in in and died. Anthony took his own life." Sonny said. "But Port Charles still isn't safe. Right now the only cleared place is GH, so please stay here."

"Ok." Robin said. "We will stay here."

"Thanks." Sonny said walking off talking on his cell.

"Well do you want the first half or second?" Patrick asked.

"First." Robin said. "Go rest, I will see you in two hours."

"Ok." Patrick said stealing a kiss before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Eleven

It had been about a week since the war ended. Port Charles was now a safe and recovering town. It was going to take a lot to rebuild, but the courts allowed all the money Anthony had to go to rebuilding the docks, park and all the other places he blew up. Robin and Patrick have been dating and talking a lot. Patrick has fallen in love with Amberlee and she him. Robin is guarded but feels drawn to her.

Robin walked in and saw Sonny kissing Alexis. Freezing as she heard two little girls giggling. Sonny turned a spotted her and then looked over at the girls.

"Sorry." Robin said. "It is med time."

"Ok." Sonny said. "I was trying to convince Alexis that she needs more time to heal."

"He is right." Patrick said coming in.

"Patwik." Amberlee said.

"Hey cupcake." Patrick said moving over to her.

"Alexis you do need rest." Robin said. "The more rest the sooner you will heal."

"Ok, ok." Alexis said. "Sonny will you atleast go get Molly and bring her here for a visit?"

"I can arrange that." Sonny said.

"And Sam?" Kristina asked.

"I will ask her to stop by." Sonny said. "You take your meds, all of you and I will be back."

"Ok daddy." Kristina said.

Sonny kissed her head and walked out of the room. Robin gave Kristina and Alexis their meds. Soon both were dozing.

"Wat daddy meen?" Amberlee asked.

"Well daddy is a someone who loves you a lot and takes care of you." Patrick said.

"Patwik my daddy." Amberlee said.

Robin smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You would like that huh?" She said to Amberlee.

She shock her head.

"And Wobin canb my mommy." Amberlee said.

"Dr. Scorpio, A lady from Children and Families is here." Leyla said coming in.

"Ok." Robin said. "I will be back later sweet pea."

"Ok Wobin." Amberlee said.

"Robin do you want me to come?" Patrick asked.

"I can handle this, they just need an update." Robin said.

"Ok." Patrick said.

Robin walked out of the door and stopped to tie her shoe.

"Patrick, I thought you didn't want kids?" Leyla asked.

"Nurse Mir, here is not the place." Patrick said.

"Sorry, but I see you and her with Amberlee here and I wonder if you really want this or if it is here pushing you." Leyla said.

"First off, Robin is an amazing person, and Amberlee is is special. I like her by my own choosing." Patrick said. "Second, you need to leave this room before you upset me or Amberlee."

"Bad, Bad." Amberlee said covering her ears. "Bad, Bad."

"Get out." Robin said rushing in. They had found out Amberlee had suffered years of neglect. She was behind in her development and she was going to need a lot of help. She didn't like being upset or fighting, she didn't like loud noises or people who were loud.

"It's ok." Patrick said when Leyla left.

"Hey sweet pea." Robin said. "It is ok, lets count to ten ok."

Amberlee took her hands off her ears.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Both said.

Amberlee smile and hugged Robin.

"Dr. Scorpio?" Epiphany said.

"I am coming." Robin said. "Ok, I will be back."

Amberlee let go and Robin walked from the room.

"Mrs. Jacobs." Robin said. "How are you?"

"I m good." Rita Jacobs said. "How is Amberlee today?"

"She is doing ok." Robin said. "She is healing and learning so much everyday. She still doesn't like loud noises or people."

"Ok, we are trying to find a family willing to take her on, but Amberlee isn't a normal four year old girl."

"I understand." Robin said. "She is going to need help. But I think with the right love she will become a normal little girl."

"I hope so." Rita said. "Do you have an idea of a release date?"

"I would say next week." Robin said. "Would you have something set up by then?"

"I don't know, but I will try." Rita said. "I just wanted to check in."

"Ok." Robin said. "I will call if anything happens."

"Thank again, Dr. Scorpio." Rita said. "I will talk to you later."

She was at the elevator when Robin turned and called her.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Healing Our Hearts

Authors: Chantel

Characters: Robin and Patrick a few others from NS and GH.

Rating: Mature readers only

Summary: Robin and Patrick are finding their way back together and their lives takes a turn when a little girl named Amberlee enters their lives and a condom contamination scandal threatens the hospital and their lives.

THANKS TO SUE AND JEN FOR PREREADING AND SUPPORTING ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I AM TAKING SCRUBS ON.

Chapter Twelve

"Wait, Mrs. Jacobs." Robin called.

"Yes, Dr. Scorpio?" Rita asked.

"A few months ago I became a foster parent. The little girl found a dad, but I am still available, what if I took Amberlee." Robin said before she could stop herself.

"Dr. Scorpio, are you saying you want to be her foster mom?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Robin said. "Patrick loves that little girl and I feel like she is suppose to be in my life."

"Dr. Scorpio, this is ever noble of you, but a child is a lot of work and a child with Amberlee needs is a lot more." Rita said.

"I know, but I am a doctor and I know what to do. Please think about it." Robin asked.

"I would love to place her with you, but my boss likes to place children with two parents." Rita said.

"What if Patrick was a foster parent?" Robin asked.

"Would Dr. Drake be willing?" Rita asked.

"I am sure he would, please think about it. We could provide her with a stable home."

"Dr. Scorpio, here is a list that you have to meet. Now you don't have to be married, but if he clears and you two meet the things on this list I will happily place Amberlee with you two." Rita said.

"Ok, I will talk all this out with Patrick and will call you to set up a meeting." Robin said.

"I look forward to talking to you later."

Robin smiled and walked back to Amberlee's room. She was sleeping while Patrick watched her.

"Hey." Robin said. "Come with me, we have to talk."

Taking her hand Patrick fallowed her to the roof.

"Robin what's going on?" Patrick asked. "Did they find a home for Amberlee?"

"Rita said has been hard. Amberlee isn't a normal placement." Robin said.

"So, what are they going to do?" Patrick asked.

"Ok, before you think I am pushing you or us into something, I volunteered." Robin said.

"Amberlee is going to live with you?" Patrick asked.

"Well, Rita said she would happily place her with me, but her boss wouldn't go for it." "Ok, now what?" Patrick asked.

"Well, she said that she could place Amberlee with us." Robin said.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Ok, we don't have to get married." Robin said. "We have to live together. You have to be approved to be a foster father."

"Robin we just got back together." Patrick said.

"I know, but if they can't find a family for Amberlee they will place her in a facility." Robin said. "We know how to help her, we know what she needs."

"So you want to do this?" Patrick asked.

"I think you do." Robin said. "I know you love her and I know she is in my life for a reason, so if you are on board I am too."

Patrick smiled and picked Robin up. Spinning her around he sat her on the ground.

"I have been having nightmares about her being taken and us not being able to see her, but now we can be there for her." Patrick said.

"Yes, but Patrick, they are still looking for her family and we might lose her if they are found." Robin said. "And if they aren't, she will be placed p for adoption and we could lose her still."

"We will deal with that when the time comes, but for now we can help her." Patrick said.

"Ok, well there is a list of things we need to do." Robin said holding it up.

"Ok, a house with yard." Patrick said. "We could do that."

"Are you sure." Robin said.

"Sure, you pick and I will buy." Patrick said.

"I can buy." Robin said.

"Ok, let's go half." Patrick said.

"Ok, half." Robin said. "She need to make a room to meet Amberlee's needs. We need to have her placed in school. We have to make sure there is daycare or a sitter for her."

"Ok, first I need to be approved and you have to find a house." Patrick said.

"Rita is waiting for your call. There is a lot of paper work."

"Ok, well we are both off now, so why don't I go meet with her and get started and you go find a house." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said as they walked back to the locker room. "How many rooms?"

"Well, three." Patrick said. "Maybe four, have an office to work from home in."

"Ok." Robin said. "Large yard and we can get a play thing for her."

"Ok." Patrick said. "I want roses."

"Roses?" Robin asked.

"Yes, so when we want a romantic night I can take some a spread them over a bed and make love to you."

"Ok, and what about a gazebo with a swing?" Robin asked.

"I can build one." Patrick said as Robin looked at him. "Ok, we can have one built so it meets your standards."

"Ok." Robin smiled. "And I can talk with Georgie to see if she can watch Amberlee on the days when we have to work. I don't want to leave her with strangers."

"Ok." Patrick said. "You decorate, you are better at it."

"I know." Robin said. "I will make sure there is room for your race track, I am sure Amberlee will be beating you in no time."

Patrick laughed. "I will teach her all I know."

"Ok, then I will teach her how to win." Robin teased.

Patrick moved over and backed her into the locker.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too." Robin whispered back and they pulled away. "Here is Rita's number, call and get going, I am off to find us a home."

"Ok." Patrick said. "I am going to go say by to Amberlee first."

"Are you reading my mind, I was going to do that too." Robin asked.

"Let's go." Patrick said taking her hand.

Walking back they found Sonny sitting with Molly, Kristina and Alexis.

"Hey." Robin said. "I see the family is here."

"Yep." Sonny said. "Sam will be by later."

"Cool." Robin said. "We came to say bye to Amberlee while we ran out."

"What is going to happen to her?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Patrick and I are going to try and become her foster parents." Robin said. "Then we take it from there."

"Wow." Sonny said. "You two would be the best at it."

"Thanks." Robin said. "I have to go buy a house and get it ready like now."

"Ok, we will make sure she is ok."

"Thanks." Robin said.

"I know some people at the DCF I can call in a favor or two." Alexis asked.

"We will let you know." Robin said. "Rite seemed to think we would get her."

"Ok, let me know." Alexis said.

Robin walked over to were Patrick was sitting with Amberlee.

"Soon, we can take you home." Patrick said. "You will have a room and a big yard to play in."

"Yep, and we will make sure you are ok." Robin said. "Christmas is coming so we will decorate and you will have a real big Christmas."

"Ok." Amberlee said. "Are you goinb my mommy and daddy?"

Patrick smiled and looked up at Robin.

"Yeah baby we are going to love and take care of you." Robin said. "But we have to go get things ready, so why don't you take a nap and we will be back."

"Ok." Amberlee said. "Promise?"

"Always, always." Robin and Patrick said together.

Amberlee closed her eyes and Robin and Patrick left.


End file.
